Against All The Odds
by Banshee Queen
Summary: Against their own hearts unknowingly had their love slowly blossomed, but for how long could they keep their desires secret from one another or the world? And to what end would become of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author/Banshee Queen: "After receiving a review around a month ago for 'Forbidden Kiss' from an authoress by the name of 'Shining Friendship', the fanfiction officials came knocking on my door and demanded a new fanfic…okay okay so it wasn't that bad, but I felt the need to write another Troy fanfic. **

**SF and I began talking, slowly relaying emails back and forth to one another, talking about how much we liked the Helen and Hector pairing and how few of these fanfiction's there are around and this really 'inspired' me to write a little fanfic of my own on them. It's set at the time of the Trojan war, but Helen and Hector meet before then, so that should set a bit of a story or understanding of my both characters.**

**So this fanfic is dedicated to Shining Friendship, who shares my love of this pairing and has literally been waiting for me to post this up. :) **

**Disclaimer: "I don't own Troy, nor any of the characters etc. Though I wish I did own Eric Bana." :D**

* * *

_**Against All The Odds **_

_**Chapter 1: First Glance**_

"…and these shipments should be moved to Hydra", concluded the younger Prince of Troy, his finger marking the specified place on a large map, spread out over the length of a stone-worked slab.

Hector, Prince of Troy smiled to himself as he watched his younger brother converse with Menelaus. The two, along with Nestor, had been poring over countless maps that morning, discussing certain decree's and laws, reserved battalions which needed more funding, trading between the Aegean Sea with the allies of neighbouring islands, and now the topic of conversation had turned to specified trade routes in which the Grecian army should receive their stores sooner.

"If you move these ships to Magnesia, Euboea and Laurium then they will be able to distribute the wares earlier."

Both brother's had flipped a coin before arriving on who was to deal with the 'political' affairs this time, and it was Paris who had lost.

"_Why did I choose heads", muttered the younger of the two Princes._

"_Because you're an imbecile", chuckled Hector ruffling his hair affectionately. _

"_Get off", grumbled Paris slapping hard his brother's hand away and stinging comment._

"_Paris, you'll do fine", Hector reassured, folding his arms firmly and leaning against the railing of the ship._

"_You know how I hate these things, I'm going to end up tripping over my own feet and stumbling over my own words, and the outcome will be that I'll have insulted Menelaus without even knowing what it is I've said, and then father will have to work out some sort of treaty all over again, and it'll be all because of me", said Paris, wringing his hands nervously. _

_Hector smiled with amusement, "How you come up with these ideas Paris I'll never know. Don't worry, you'll do fine. Just use that head of yours properly and you'll have nothing to worry about."_

"_That's easy for you to say", continued Paris, oblivious to Hector unconsciously rolling his eyes, "you've done it countless times before."_

"_Paris", began Hector sternly, raising his voice slightly, "you'll be fine, stop fretting and stop wringing your hands like that, you look like a twelve year old girl about to attend her first communion with Apollo." _

_Paris' eyes flickered to look at his brother sideways, a slight smile forming at the corners of his mouth, and then abruptly he let fly a playful punch to Hector's arm._

"_You son of a dog", Hector taunted, rubbing his arm and smiling broadly at the same time._

"_Your mother has the face of a horse", Paris laughed as the coastline of Sparta came into view. _

Hector smiled faintly remembering the rest of the conversation- Paris could be more than a handful at times, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Those auburn eyes still wide with the residue of amusement, flickered back to the scene at hand; Paris had briefly turned his head to look back at his brother as if looking for reassurance. Hector smiled encouragingly and soon the three were back to bending over the map, pointing and discussing some unknown matter. Paris was doing fine.

_No. _The voice in Hector's head sounded, _he's doing more than fine. He's doing excellent. _

His appeal to the whole affair was excellent; it was like he was born for this, discussing diplomatic matters and talking sense into the most powerful of ally's. A deep sigh escaped Hector's lips before he took another sit from his goblet of wine and looked back at his brother bent over the stone-worked slab, deeply occupied within his little debate. These kinds of things took hours, if not more than a day! And Paris seemed to be on a roll.

The hum of Nestor's voice faded into the background as Hector made his way toward an open window. The bay of Sparta looked magnificent from the view, in the distance little fishermen set about to their tasks on their little boats with a leisurely-like enthusiasm. The Prince's gaze then roved southwards towards the grounds of the palace. Some one hundred feet below a small garden blooming with flowers the many different shades of crimsons, pinks and whites, livened up the dreary backdrop of the grey-stoned palace.

Three figures, two garbed in robes of 'ladies in waiting' lazily followed the third figure attired in a sapphire dyed toga. Vibrant waves of gold flowed down the woman's back, swaying every so often in the sea breeze whenever she moved.

_Perhaps…Menelaus' wife? _

"She's a real beauty isn't she?"

Hector started as Menelaus' voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Aaah, yes", the Trojan Prince chuckled nervously, eyes darting back and forth between the windowsill and Menelaus' face.

"She was sixteen when I met her", Menelaus began, slowly waltzing up to the windowsill and peering down at his wife among her garden of flowers, "and I knew then at that moment _I wanted_ that girl and she would be mine."

Hector frowned slightly at the Grecian King's words and turned his gaze down to where the fair haired 'girl' moved here and there as a small speck against the near-midday sun.

_A girl you say Menelaus? _

"The most beautiful woman in the world. Daughter of Zeus himself", boasted Menelaus proudly.

"So I hear", smiled Hector blandly.

"Come Hector", said Menelaus gesturing towards the stone-worked slab where Nestor and Paris were still bent over their map, "there are some matters which I wish to discuss with you of significant importance."

The Grecian King turned with a flutter of his robes and made his way over to the other side of the room. Hector stared after him for a moment and unconsciously clicked his fingernails against the side of his goblet before stealing one last fleeting glance down at the golden haired woman in her garden.

_The most beautiful woman in the world…and yet I do not even know your name…_

The Trojan Prince sighed deeply and raked a hand through his hair.

…_and when will we meet?_

_

* * *

_**Author/Banshee Queen: "Good? Bad? An unrealistic Hector? Tell me what you think."**


	2. Conversation in the Shadows

**Author/Banshee Queen: "And so I present to you Chapter 2 dear readers! I'm well aware that Chapter 1 was a little short, but this one I'm sure you'll like; Hector and Helen finally meet for the first time and its unlikely I'm sure, but what the hell! It's fanfiction and the imagination runs positively wild- and when I say wild, I mean I have a wild untamed look in my eyes right now! Mwhahahahaha! **

**Okay, down to business, I have (as you read this line) nearly finished Chapter 4 which is pretty long by standards, or maybe even average…okay ranting bug has installed itself within me.**

**On one last note, and sorry to disappoint you _illigitimate luv child _but Andromache _will_ be in the story as will all the characters portrayed in the movie, and maybe some who were never brought to the screen/to life as their roles are vital to this story, but I am not making a definite decision on that as of yet. **

**Anyway on with the story and as always, happy reading!" :)**

**Disclaimer: "I don't own Troy, the story, the characters etc etc" **

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Conversation in the Shadows_**

The morning passed quickly into evening, and before Hector knew it, a table laden with what the Trojan Prince thought must've been every type of meat there was in Greece, continental dishes and even more wine, was served right before his eyes.

"Princes of Troy, members of my court, guests and dear friends", began Menelaus raising his goblet of wine, "before we dine together this night, let us give thanks to the Gods for the wisdom Paris of Troy has bestowed upon my maps", the entire dining hall erupted with laughter, "and for this fine day. And on another note, please forgive the absence of my wife Helen, she is ill of late and wishes to dine alone for fear of any of you brutes catching her sickness." More laughter erupted in the dining hall, "Please help yourselves and eat, drink and" –Menelaus clapped his hands and in sauntered twenty striking belly dancers– "_love_ these women to your heart's content."

Cheers replaced the laughter from before as the dancers weaved their magic and the men in the dining hall succumbed to their alluring charms.

_Helen it is. _Thought Hector.

Flickering brown eyes met their brother's as Hector slightly blushed and scraped back his chair.

"Where are you off to?" Teased Paris, shooting his brother an impish grin.

"To my chambers. I'm going to retire for the night.'

"Stay and have some-", Paris' sentence was cut short as a flexible girl cut across his vision, swaying her hips enticingly in front of him, "_…_fun."

"Paris, Paris, Paris", chuckled Hector as he pushed his chair back into its original place, "I have a wife, remember? Andromache?"

"Fair enough", shrugged Paris, "just imagine if she ever found out, she'd bring out a gleaming dagger and they'd rename you, 'Hector, Prince of the Eunuchs'."

Hector simply shook his head and smiled as Paris rocked back and forth in his chair with laughter before being assaulted with smooches from the agile belly-dancer. The Trojan Prince had not gone five steps before a curvy belly-dancer flourished her red and burgundy skirts before his eyes.

"Leaving so soon Prince Hector?"

"Aaah yes, I-

"Stay and have some fun, just as Prince Paris said", the girl said coolly, running her hands up his broad chest and linking her arms around his neck.

Hector couldn't help but look down at the girl's blatant display of generous bosom and shapely hips. No wonder she was one of the King's royal belly-dancers. Probably one of the best- the girl firmly pressed her lips against Hector's and quickly slipped her tongue inside his mouth- _…_and for good reason. She kissed like a professional concubine. No wonder men couldn't resist her charms.

But he was married, and he loved his wife. Andromache was his world and he had never been unfaithful to her in the entirety of their lives and he wasn't about to start now. Hector firmly grabbed her arms and unlinked them from behind his neck.

"Please, I really don't-

"Sssh", the girl cut him off again and pressed herself up against him in another attempt to seduce him, "I'm sure you must be quite tired, let me relieve the tension in your shoulders."

But instead of reaching for his shoulders, the girl's hand wandered towards Hector's belt- and never reached any lower for the Prince's quick reflexes. The Trojan Prince held her firmly by one arm and in the other held her hand.

"Now, listen to me carefully", Hector began in a firm, clear voice, "I am married. I love my wife, and I'm not about to start being unfaithful to her any time soon. So please, I beg of you, leave me be girl, I don't want any of your services."

"I promise I won't tell", the girl laughed.

After a moment the smile on her face vanished when she realized he was serious. Seeing her disheartened expression, Hector eased his grip and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What is your name girl?" He softly inquired.

"Medianner", came the girl's quiet reply.

"Medianner, do you like what you do?" Hector stared deep into her eyes, searching for an answer.

The girl slowly shook her head and looked down at the floor in shame, tears rapidly welling in her eyes.

"I know you must hate what you do, but you only do it to survive, to make a living in this world and you're good at what you do, am I right?"

Medianner swung her teary gaze to Hector's and amid her tears laughed and said; "The best. That's why King Menelaus sent me after you; he wanted you to have me tonight as a token of his hospitality."

"I'll bet he did", breathed Hector, but then smiled after a moment at Medianner when he noticed her strange look at him, "I know you wouldn't like to spend another night with a complete stranger, so how would you like to spend this evening in your own bedchamber?"

Medianner looked at Hector in sheer disbelief as a single tear ran down her cheek, "I'd like that very much Prince Hector", she whispered in incredulity and utter happiness.

"Then I give it to you. Please, retire to your bedchamber and may the gods grant you a good night's sleep." Hector said, gesturing as if letting a child free to choose from a field of horses.

"Thank you Prince Hector", Medianner whispered, scrubbing her tears away, "you're truly not like other lords."

The Trojan Prince simply kissed her gently on the cheek and smiled warmly as he turned away, but turned back as Medianner said one last thing.

"But you're wrong about one thing My Lord."

"And what is that?" Questioned Hector confusedly.

"I would like to spend the night with you, a _complete stranger_, because I wasn't forced on you nor did you force yourself onto me, I would've slept in your bed willingly."

Hector's smile was even wider than before, and Medianner seeing this, half blushed and half grinned before gathering her skirts and light-footedly scampered down the other end of the hallway.

The Trojan Prince squinted in the darkness as he realized the stand lamps were running low and a draft from somewhere was reducing the flames down to small beads which were about to extinguish any moment soon.

Suddenly a shadow from the left of Hector's eye moved between the pillars of marble and the Trojan Prince jumped back in fright.

"Who's there?"

The shadow moved to a pillar to his right.

"Show yourself! Don't lurk in the shadows, whoever you are! Come into the light!"

_Well, whatever light there's still remaining. _Hector thought as his eyes darted to and fro in the darkness, searching for the moving shadow.

Suddenly the shadow moved right before Hector's eyes and the Prince stepped back until his back connected with the wall. A cloaked figure stirred from the shadows, and halted before Hector so swiftly -that he couldn't help but wonder whether they wished him ill intent or were simply curious about the Prince of Troy which they'd no doubt heard so much of- and stood staring.

"Speak stranger", Hector commanded, trying to look beneath the figure's cowl.

The figure turned its head to the right and looked away down the hallway which led to the dining hall. The echo of frivolous laughter and lust could be heard from the other end of the hallway, but then so could the small sigh which escaped the figure's cowl.

"You must not hurt me", began the figure whose voice flowed as smooth as honey and as cool as the waters of the River Styx, "when I tell you_…_", the figure lifted back the hood of their mantle gently, "_…_who I am."

The figure flapped back the length of cloak they were wearing, and all at once long velvet cloth suddenly materialized before Hector's eyes into a curvaceous body and astounding beauty.

In the half light of the lamps and shadow, penetrating cerulean orbs met dark benevolent.

Waves of rich gold cascaded down the woman's back, framing an elegantly oval shaped face graced with the presence of piercing sapphire eyes and prominent facial features.

Hector felt the breath in his throat stifle and die right then and there as he drank in every feature the goddess before him seemed to exhibit.

"I am Helen, Queen of Sparta", the girl breathed shyly, bending her knees and head slightly in his direction, "and you are Hector Prince of Troy. At last we meet. I've heard nothing from Menelaus' for days but of your soon-to-be arrival."

_Helen…the most beautiful woman in the world…and how your husband spoke true…_

"Forgive me for my harsh words beforehand My Queen, I thought only a servant walked the hall in a mere attempt for some fun."

"Oh? Servants are not the only things which walk these halls. I myself walk these halls at night." Helen quietly replied.

"So I see", Hector nodded. "Forgive me for the inquiry, but Menelaus' said you were absent on the account of being ill. Should you not be in your chamber resting?" Hector questioned curiously and with a slight concern.

"No", Helen breathed, "I am not ill, I wished to be excused from the feast for fear of another horde of stranger's eyes on my form. Forgive my poor form Prince Hector, I have not the strength to face another banquet with more strangers to greet warmly as if they were old friends", Helen ended softly.

"Not at all My Queen, I understand perfectly your pain, and envy you your strength to shy away from the gaze of strangers whereas I cannot, though I have tried countless times."

A small smile broke upon Helen's lips as she regarded the Prince with a certain fondness.

"See there now My Queen, I am not such an awful stranger to have met."

"I suppose not", smiled Helen gently, "though I must say in all truth Prince Hector, I have not met many lords who would jest with me as you do now."

The Trojan Prince smiled warmly, shifting his feet slightly as he said; "Really now? That does surprise me."

The Queen of Sparta's brow wrinkled as she frowned in confusion, "Why?"

"I cannot imagine the lords of the court _not_ finding mirth in conversing or jesting with a beauty such as yourself."

"Aaah you are too kind Prince Hector, but I see you have a way with words", Hector unconsciously rose an eyebrow in question, "just as with the dancing girl only a moment ago."

Redness like the flames from a fire set ablaze the Trojan Prince's dark features, and he suddenly felt the blood throbbing and rushing through his ears clearer than usual.

"Forgive me Prince of Troy, I meant not to shame you before me", Helen said with a slight laugh and a twinkle in her eye, "I only took warmly to your words to the girl, and your kindness."

Hector slowly raised his gaze to her eyelevel and blushed again.

"Though thoughtful as King Menelaus' intentions seemed, I kindly declined her offer for her_…"_, Helen raised an eyebrow in mock question and the Prince of Troy blushed again profusely, "_…_services."

"Oh?" Questioned Helen boldly, "You gave me the impression there was another reason Hector, your wife I presume."

"Yes", Hector nodded affirmatively, "though hard to believe as that is, I am faithful to her and have always been through the years we've spent together. Though please My Queen, do not take-

"There is no need to worry Hector", reassured the Spartan Queen comfortingly and stepped closer towards him, "he will not hear it from me."

The Prince nodded firmly and smiled again. A long awkward silence sprung up between the two and Hector it was who broke it with a quick laugh.

"I stand here like a fool in the presence of a Queen and yet I am as silent as the grave."

A brief smile touched Helen's lips, "Then that makes two of us.

Hector smiled again before returning his attention back to the floor.

"Why do you look down as if ashamed Hector?" Helen inquired with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"I was taught never to stare at the beauty of a Queen unless she so wishes it", replied the Prince with his eyes still directed at the ground.

Helen laughed amusedly, thoughtlessly straightening her back, "You may look Prince Hector, for you are not like other men, and would not ravish me with your eyes as other men have done." Helen ended gravely, low voice tainted with earnestness.

At her words, Hector raised his eyes and pinned them against Helen's hard, as if throwing daggers into hers.

"I will look at you", began Hector seriously, his voice low and dangerous, "as other men have done My Queen, if Menelaus' so wishes it and not until then, which I gather will be never."

Hector, Prince of Troy stood before Helen, Queen of Sparta, a towering icon of steely features and hard stares, but Helen, the most beautiful woman in the world stood small and goddess-like against the firelight blazing forth from the end of the hallway, and in her appealing silence it seemed to Hector that the firelight set a shimmering luminosity alive in her eyes of azure.

"My Queen", Hector said softly, inclining his head slightly towards Helen, "I bid you goodnight. May the Gods bless your countenance."

With another bow of his head, Hector strode away down the length of the hallway.

"Prince of Troy", the Queen of Sparta softly called- Hector immediately spun around- "I thank the Gods for this meeting, and hope the time draws near for when we may meet again."

The Trojan Prince smiled fondly and bowed again, then with a ripple of his military-cloak he dissolved into the shadows, heavy and surefooted footsteps echoing into silence.

The Queen of Sparta looked after the Prince of Troy for a moment, and then turning to look back at the firelight flowing from the dining hall, threw her cloak back over her quivering shoulders and melted into the shadows from whence she had came.

**

* * *

****Author/Banshee Queen: "Please review! Shining Friendship, you MUST review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, I wrote it with you in mind!" :)**


	3. Lingering Thoughts

**Author/Banshee Queen: "Firstly, lemme say thank you so much for reviewing guys! This really makes it all the worthwhile and really makes me wanna' get this story on the move. I've already written near to three more chapters, but since school is back on again this will be moving at a snail's pace (even though I wish it wouldn't) and it's not that I haven't written more chapters, I'm just spacing them out when I post them up. **

**This chapter is considerably shorter, with the next having heaps of dialogue between the characters and more 'emotional' input. Andromache also has more of an impact and, (naturally), a bigger role, though I'm wondering whether you guys will like the way I 'characterize' her character in this fic…we'll just have to see.**

**On one last note, I've been doing a little research whilst writing this fic about Sparta etc and I (saw) on a map that Sparta is in fact inland/a river, slightly Northwest from _Yithion, _which I'm sure is a fishing village of some sort- I'll maybe look into that. But as far as history goes, I'm trying to keep this as near to the truth as I can and if any of you guys have any helpful info, that'd be really great." :) **

**Disclaimer: "I don't own Troy, nor the characters, places, etc"**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Lingering Thoughts**_

"…and give your father my best wishes", said Menelaus' as he clapped Paris on the back.

"As always", smiled Paris.

Hector stood leaning against the bow of the ship they were about to set sail, leaving that morning to return back to Troy. On dock, Menelaus and Paris stood talking and laughing together casually as if old friends, while the Trojan sailors scurried about deck and dock gathering supplies and readying the rigging.

_Let them talk awhile, _thought Hector smiling, _it'll be good for Paris and for the alliance between both countries._

The Trojan Prince exhaled and turned his gaze to the waters lapping at the side of the ship. His dreams last night were wracked with the Spartan Queen he had met the night before in the shadows and the half lamp light.

She was a goddess and truly the greatest beauty he had ever seen, second to Andromache.

_Andromache…_

How he had forgotten his wife of nearly ten years. But how could he not with all the sweeping skirts presenting themselves before him in unashamed _and_ formal proclamations. Still, he could not push back the rising feeling of guilt he felt towards his wife who loved him dearly than life itself.

A shout from an ignorant Paris signaled the end of the delegation between Menelaus' and themselves and after a few formal words- and a few _informal_ from Paris- were thrown, the ship cast off and set sail down towards the mouth of the Spartan river which lead to the Aegean Sea.

"I sure did enjoy my stay while we were here", began Paris looking back at the looming stone palace, "and to think I was afraid I'd make a fool of myself."

"You did, and _are_ a fool Paris", laughed Hector, playfully ruffling his brother's brown curls, "but you did excellent, and father would've been so proud if he saw you."

Paris smiled proudly, then beside his brother turned around and leant against the railing of the stern of the ship. Hector smiled again and looked up at the palace of Sparta. The sun reflecting off the waves shone brightly in the Trojan Prince's eyes, and shielding them against the blinding light, Hector thought he caught a glimpse of a small figure with waves of flowing gold hair standing against the backdrop of a garden of vibrant blooming flowers.

_Farewell Queen of Sparta, I'm sure we'll meet again._

o O o

From within her garden of flowers, Helen forlornly watched the royal Trojan ship sail into the horizon.

Her first meeting with Hector, Prince of Troy had been an interesting and insightful one, and strangely enough, she was sad to see him go. He had treated her with the uttermost respect, but then again so had many other lesser lords, if only because she was Queen of Sparta and Menelaus' wife, but there was something otherworldly about him. He had not –when other lords- stripped her with his eyes and did not in the least make any suggestive comments, rather he had treated her as the dignified Queen as she was crowned, despite her age.

There was compassion in his eyes, and also the sign that he could comprehend empathy unlike the unwavering stance and bearing he seemed to possess, along with the many lords she had met before him.

A deplorable sigh escaped the Spartan Queen's lips before she halfheartedly turned away from the sea cliff and disappeared within the palace's near midday shadow.

o O o

"You seem unusually quiet", Paris said as he walked up behind his brother who was staring down at the waves breaking themselves against the side of the stern.

"I'm just thinking", replied Hector as he rubbed his shoulder slowly.

"About? It must be something important for you to be silent, brother."

The older of the Trojan Prince's kept his stare down at the waves, but after a moment's silence answered his brother's inquiry.

"I met a woman there_…_after I left the banquet."

Paris smirked loudly, "Oh I know, I saw. She ran after you as soon as you left."

"I'm not talking about her", Hector said firmly, "I dismissed her soon after that."

"Always the faithful husband", sighed Paris.

"Hey!" Shouted Hector, shoving his brother hard, "you might want to strut around and sleep with every skirt which crosses your path but I will not! I'm a husband now in case you were blind to see pass your own lust, Paris."

A few of the sailors stood gawking at their Prince's sudden outburst, and a look of rejection was painted on Paris' face thickly as he stared at his brother in disbelief and shame.

"I apologize brother", Paris said softly once the sailors had gone about their duties again, "I meant not to offend you, and only meant what I said as a jest, but please, go on."

Hector frowned at his younger brother in discontentment for a moment, but then turned his attention back to the waves.

"I met a woman there", Hector began softly again, "rather a girl actually, she seemed so young for one so grave in character", he continued while Paris listened intently, "and her beauty_…_", Hector sighed deeply and looked to the heavens above, "is like nothing you will ever see in your life again."

"You seem rather taken with her, brother, did she have a name?"

_A name._

The thought hit Hector like a monstrous battering ram being slammed into his heart.

_She did have a name now didn't she? 'Helen'…said to be the most beautiful woman in the world…but there's no need for Paris to know that._

"Her name has no significance compared to the beauty which she possesses and whirls about like a thin veil of sudden forgetfulness and enchantment."

Paris whipped his head left to look at his brother so fast Hector thought he must've broken something in his neck.

"You speak as though she's a goddess who has died and you've crowned 'most desirable woman ever to walk the earth'."

Hector laughed heartily, "No, she is not that glorious that I would set her above everything else. There's just something mysterious and sad about her that is alluring. She's a walking puzzle to me, and I mean to solve this one."

"Hmmm, maybe even play around with her pieces a bit", Paris replied suggestively as he raised an eyebrow and winked, all at the same.

"You fool!" Laughed Hector as he punched his brother in the arm, "I swear that's all your mind revolves around Paris."

"And I swear you're becoming just as bad as the temple maids which serve Apollo!" Laughed Paris in his turn.

"You forget Briseis is one of those temple maids Paris", said Hector slightly annoyed at his brother's stupidity.

"You know Hector, I'm just go-

"Oh no you don't!" Shouted Hector as he bowled over his brother and wrestled him to the ground.

The two Prince's continued to roll around on the deck, furiously trying to outdo one another in their little wrestling duel with even some of the crew standing by and laughing at the spectacle.

_Aaah this is life, _Hector smiled once he helped Paris to his feet, _and there could not be a single thing in this world to tear it from me. _

But how wrong Hector was_…_

* * *

**Author/Banshee Queen: "So…what'd you think?"**


	4. A Whirl of Events

**Author/Banshee Queen: "Yay! Reviews make me happy! _(Laughs)_ Thank you for your reviews guys! Okay in all seriousness, you're gonna' like this chapter. This chapter is the longest by far in this little fic, and it's also the most jam packed with angst/humour/yet more lovely brotherly banter/and storyline, etc. Read on my pretties! You shall kneel before me yet! Mwahahahahahahahaha! _(Disappears in a flash of black smoke)._**

**Disclaimer: "I don't own Troy…but I wish I did Eric Bana." :D**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4: A Whirl of Events**_

Upon the Prince's arrival there was much feasting upon endless arrays of beautifully tailored banquets- the finest Troy had to offer. Garbed in a toga of glittering gold, Andromache ran towards the eldest of the Princes of Troy, arms open wide and a jovial smile upon her face while the rest of the court looked on fondly.

All thoughts of the Spartan Queen departed from Hector's mind as he captured the radiating beauty that was his wife's form in one glance.

"Come, I have something to tell you", Andromache whispered into his ear as she led him away from the feast which was well underway.

Husband and wife strolled out onto an open balcony, both greeted by the night sky littered with luminous stars.

"So what is it?" Hector inquired warmly, taking her hands into his own and smiling all the while.

"I_…_I_…_", the Princess exhaled slowly, as if pacing her breathing, "I_…_Hector I_…_I", tears suddenly appeared in Andromache's eyes as she looked down at the ground.

A look of concern contorted Hector's features as he slowly raised Andromache's chin upwards to face him, "Why do you cry these tears of sadness my love?"

The Trojan Princess firmly shook her head and sniffled, "These aren't tears of sadness Hector", the Prince frowned confusedly, "these are tears of happiness."

"Happiness?"

The stunning brunette nodded as a weak smile curled her lips.

"Hector_…_"

"Yes?" The Prince bent his knees slightly, coming down to Andromache's level in an attempt to search her eyes for an answer.

Andromache smiled again, this time wider than before, "I'm pregnant."

A combination of shock, surprise, exhilaration and pure bliss emerged from the Trojan Prince's dark features.

"Wha-, I-, how-

A short string of jovial laughter rippled from Andromache's throat as she silenced him with a finger to his lips, grinning broadly all the while.

"I found out only a week ago and have been in a whirlwind of emotions just waiting for you to return to me", the lines of her smile suddenly disappeared as she took on a mask of seriousness, cupping Hector's jaw line with her right hand, "I'm a month and a half along. I would've wrote to you, but I thought it best to tell you in person."

Seriousness clouded Hector' face as he released Andromache's hands from his and walked a few paces away from her.

"Was I wrong to tell you my love?" Andromache softly inquired, moving forward one pace.

The Trojan Prince exhaled deeply and spun around to face his wife. Abruptly a wide grin reached his lips and in the blink of an eye he lifted Andromache clear off of the ground and spun her around in his arms, his lips meeting hers in a fervent kiss. Minutes passed before the two surfaced for air, and Hector still holding his wife tightly within his arms, grinned again.

"We're going to be parents_…_I'm going to be a father!" He stated with delight.

The Trojan Prince pressed his forehead closer against Andromache's as they looked each other in the eye deeply, all the love and compassion they had held for one another resurfacing all over again at the joy of a new life they had created together.

Later that evening when the two walked back into the feast hand in hand, there was much celebrating and shouts from the city as Priam's herald's declared the news long anticipated by the people; the city of Troy would be graced with the presence of a new addition to the royal family, Prince Hector and Princess Andromache were expecting a child.

Late into the night the festivities continued, and the very next day the preparations for the royal family's next child were in progress- and would be for the next two months or so.

"So I'm going to be an uncle now am I?" Questioned Paris languidly as he and Hector walked the palace corridors.

"Thrilled as much as I am?" Hector asked with a bright smile.

"Actually yes, I was waiting for the day when you'd tell me but I didn't think I'd have to wait this long", Paris threw his brother a sly grin before receiving a punch to the arm.

"I'm going to be a father, a father Paris! I can't even begin to grasp the concept properly", Hector stated with a sigh as they took their places at the stone carved table for the morning meal.

"Well just think about how I feel", whined Paris as he popped a grape into his mouth, "I mean, if it's a boy then I'll teach him everything manly there is to know", Hector rose an eyebrow in question, "and don't give me that look brother, you know who's the better man out of me and you", Hector snorted in mock sarcasm, "I'll take him hunting, teach him how to prank the servants, and when he reaches sixteen I'll find him the most beautiful girl in the land", again Hector rose an eyebrow in question.

"Paris, don't you think that I'll be quite able of doing these things myself? I mean after all I will be his father."

"Aaah but you don't know that my dear brother", Paris continued with a gleam of mischief in his eyes, "that's what an uncle is for. That's what _I'm_ here for."

"Oh the joy", Hector sighed, signaling for a servant to pour him some water.

"Of course she'll have to be a temple maid of some sort if we want her untouched", continued Paris, oblivious to his brother's newly found boredom in the conversation.

"If she's a temple maid you idiot", the younger of the Prince's glared at his brother sharply, "she won't be willing to give up her innocence, she'll be celibate for the rest of her life _because_ she's a temple maid!"

"Well that's something that I'll have to remedy, now won't I?" Questioned Paris with an evil glint in his eye.

"Paris!"

"What?" Inquired the Prince, innocently.

"Never mind_…_", Hector trailed off, finding more interest in the food on his plate.

The two proceeded to eat in silence until Paris' eyes lit up suddenly.

"What if it's a girl?"

Another frown crossed Hector's face as he rolled the thought around in his head.

_What if it was a girl? What then?_

"Well what about it?"

"You know what Hector, and it would be a curse if you had a daughter."

"Paris…"

"Always worrying where she will be every moment of every day, then will come the day when you'll have to find her a worthy suitor for marriage and even then_…_", Paris shook his head and ate another grape, "but never fear Hector, if worse comes to worse_…_", another evil grin touched the Prince's lips.

"PARIS! Do you even know what you're saying?" Hector bellowed.

"At least we know that I'll never neglect the poor girl", laughed Paris.

"Or shower her with too much unwanted and _not needed_ attention", retorted Hector.

"You really should be cursing the Gods for the gift they've bestowed upon me. I sit blameless in the matter than I can love as many women as I do."

"Paris that's enough don't you think?" Priam suggested-more-than-questioned as he suddenly appeared in the doorway of the hall and seated himself at the head of the table.

"Father", Paris began with a grin, "I was just about to-

"Hush please, Paris. I've heard enough for one morning."

Both brother's looked at each other from underneath, grinning broadly at their father's mock anger. Priam could never really be livid at his sons' feeble attempts at starting an argument between themselves, but rather he found it refreshing and found himself reliving that proud feeling of fatherhood every day that he awoke.

_My dear boys_, Priam smiled as he watched his sons banter continue, _how much you'll never know how all the riches in the world could not fill that place in my heart if ever you were taken from me- be he Hades or any other. _

The old king smiled again, thinking that beyond his thoughts and knowledge of the world, there was nothing that could seize the joy from his life- his family.

But Priam too- along with his eldest son- was wrong in thinking contentment could last forever.

o O o

Five months had passed before King Menelaus' formally bid King Priam and the two Prince's an invitation of his annual tour of Greece. This was mainly to reestablish his power and also to see how the economy was faring.

"Will you go?" Andromache softly inquired as she pressed herself up against Hector's back and wrapped her arms around him.

"I must", replied the Trojan Prince with a sigh, "father has respectfully declined the invitation, and I can't very well leave Paris to his own devices. It would look bad on my account and worse on father's."

Against his back Andromache sighed, and kneeling on the coverlet of their bed, gingerly planted a kiss on Hector's left shoulder. The Prince instinctively twisted around, and gathering his wife into his arms, settled her onto his lap and positioned her slender legs one on either side of his waist. Grasping her shoulder's resolutely, Hector buried his face into Andromache's neck and sighed joyfully as his fingertips brushed the large bump still-forming on her stomach.

"I don't want you to go", Andromache whispered into his hair as he began a trail of kisses down her neck and along her collarbone.

The Trojan Prince exhaled deeply- partly in frustration, partly in grief- and halted the onslaught of affection on his wife.

"Neither do I my love, but this must be done, as much as I wish it were Paris who were the eldest Trojan Prince than I, it cannot be helped."

Worry plagued Andromache's face as she cupped Hector's jaw and made him look at her, eye to eye. "Promise me you'll return sooner Hector, promise me."

"Whatever for?" Hector frowned in bewilderment, "You know I try regardless of the events which consume my time and duties."

Andromache's dark eyes flickered Southwards, reflexively rapt with the life growing within her belly, "Whenever you leave, it feels like more than a year than a month or less. I want you to be here when I deliver our child Hector, even if it means you are to be in the next room."

"And I want those things too Andromache. You have another two and half months to go, and I will be back before then. And even if I am still in Greece, I will pardon my absence, because I am _not_ going to miss his or her birth, and nothing is more important to me than this child right now", the Trojan Princess' eyes were moist with tears as she clung to Hector need-fully, "Andromache_…_", Hector whispered as he brushed away a coil of her hair, "Nothing is more important to me than you and this child_…_than us."

Andromache's tears came now in full flood, and as her raucous sobs filled their chamber with such a woe too complex for even the Gods to comprehend, Hector pulled her closer within a comforting embrace and wrapped his arms tightly around her sobs of anguish.

"Promise me_…_", Andromache began as her sniffles began to die down, "that you'll be home sooner."

"I promise", Hector whispered into her hair and enveloped her entirely within his secure embrace, "I promise_…_"

o O o

"Poseidon has blessed our voyage", stated Paris as he strode towards his brother who was leaning on the railing of the ship.

"You can't be sure of that yet", said Hector, scanning the horizon, "Poseidon might just award me and the crew with a sudden squall for bringing aboard an ass by the name of Paris."

The younger of the Prince's beamed amusedly, looking too out at the horizon.

The Trojan Princes along with their crew had been aboard the ship nearly three days, this marking the third as the sun had just passed two hours since midday and already the Yithion coastline to the Northwest was already coming into view.

"So I'm guessing it'll be me who's going to be doing the honours this time, right?"

"Right you are", nodded Hector, "and what do you mean 'this time'? You did the honours last time we were there anyway", Paris smiled, "and by the looks of it I'd say you quite enjoyed it."

"Quite right", said Paris smiling, "but we both know I'm just trying to get on Menelaus' good side."

Both brother's shared a laugh before turning silent and looking out over the deep, dark waters of the Aegean.

"How did Andromache seem before you left?" Inquired the younger of the two brother's after a few minutes of silence had passed.

"Distraught_…_", Hector sighed as he scrubbed a hand through his curly hair, "as always."

Paris shifted his feet momentarily and nodded, "And I'm guessing she's more than anxious at you not being there for the birth? The look on her face tells all."

"More than ever", continued Hector, "she even made me promise to be there, which I will, no matter what the issue is while we're in Greece. I'm not missing that for anything", the Prince turned to his brother and stared directly into Paris' eyes, "_anything_ Paris, I mean it. Menelaus will have to make do with one Trojan Prince for however long I am away."

"Well if that's the case", began Paris, turning around and folding his arms decisively, "why did you come at all? Andromache needs you more than I, and I'll be just fine on my own."

"Really now?" Hector inquired mockingly, "Paris, I one-hundred percent doubt that, and as I was saying to Andromache, I can't very well leave you to your own devices, who knows what mischief you might get up to and grief you might cause, not only to father, but to our whole country."

"Well then", began Paris, grinning immensely as he clapped Hector on the back, "I'm glad to have my big brother here to look out for me and watch my every move, even if its means you have to watch me shower a vast amount of affection upon a certain dancing-girl."

"Paris_…_", Hector started with a stern raise of his voice.

"Say no more, say no more Hector, rest assured that I'll treat her with all the dignity she deserves_…_", his brother threw him a questioning look, "never mind then."

The younger of the Prince's chuckled enthusiastically before clapping his brother on the back and striding away down the length of the deck, shouting commands to the sailors to 'look lively', as the palace of Sparta was rapidly emerging before Hector's eyes.

All at once a startling flashback roused the memory of the first encounter more than five months ago between him and the Spartan Queen_…_and suddenly it all came flooding back into Hector's mind as he restlessly scanned the sea cliff, seeking out the girl's trademark form.

…_Helen…will we meet again? Was it chance that I met you at all? And in the shadows of that hall no less…will we meet again?_

As the ship progressed closer towards the Spartan dock, the Queen's small garden of blooming flowers became more visible. Flowers the shade of red, pink and white sprung out at him. Hector quickly skimmed the area and seeing no sign of the girl, disembarked the dock with a lamentable sigh.

o O o

In her abode of blooming flowers, the tranquility of her garden abruptly shattered into a million pieces.

_What now?_, the voice in Helen's head grumbled as she staggered to her feet, careful that her skirts did not tear.

She had been tending her garden all afternoon, weeding, watering and trimming the leaves off some of her _Gardenias_ and other specimens. It was the only enjoyment she had in her life, and the only one she could escape to in great times of need, or whenever her solitude became too much. Even then the irony would sometimes force a obligatory laugh from her throat, and the Spartan Queen usually found herself pacing the garden and asking herself whether she was going mad or not.

Today however, she had no patience for the sailors and fishermen ranting noisily quite vulgar notions and nearly sent one of her handmaidens to comply with a complaint to the guards, before she made her way over to the cliff side and looked down.

A ship with prominent blue sails sat tied to the dock, sailors in their trademark blue uniforms unloading _and_ loading wares onto their ship and shouting orders to one another at the same time.

Helen softly gasped with recognition.

_The Trojans._

But they weren't expected to arrive until the next day.

Helen quickly scanned the area, finding a confirmative sight. A stout man in court uniform with a short red braid stood talking with what looked like the first sailor and then turned away, proudly walking down the length of the dock.

Glaucus wasn't it? The man's name?

Helen pushed the thought away as another immediately replaced the former.

Hector was here.

_Hector is here. _

The memory of their first encounter replayed in Helen's mind as she clutched her skirts firmly. He was so chivalrous, charming, even humorous, everything that Menelaus wasn't and more. But the one thing that she esteemed him highly for was the fact that though he was awed by her beauty- anyone could've seen so plainly- he treated her respectfully and as the rightful Queen of Sparta and not just an object of desire, there for the stripping of eyes.

There was something special about him, and the more Helen found herself thinking about him as she lay in bed each night, and remembering standing on the cliff side watching that ship sail away down the Spartan river with the morning sun, she couldn't help but admire his integrity and smile warmly at the memory. He had shunned the services of the dancing girl, when even she could see how attractive the girl was, how alluring her actions were and how she could snare men with her charm.

The Spartan beauty sighed indolently as she twirled the stem of a flower in her fingers dreamily.

_Hector Prince of Troy…will you never know these feelings of mine which I keep pressed to my breast each day that I live? _

Helen never heard the Prince's astoundingly noiseless footsteps come up behind her as she stood inert and alone with her pirouetting thoughts.

* * *

**Author/Banshee Queen: "Oooooooh, how'd you like that cliff-hanger? _(Grins devilishly)_ Oh the cruelty of a wicked imagination…but I live for it." :D **


	5. Forget Me Not

**Author/Banshee Queen: "Wow, wow, wow. Five days away and it would be exactly a month since I've updated. Sorry guys that I kept you waiting but the last few weeks have been absolutely hectic, what with assignments, tests and what not. It's been absolutely crazy! Anyway, I wrote this chapter about two months ago but just haven't gotten around to putting it up. Please forgive me. **

**Also, I'd like to thank you once again for the lovely reviews-they ALWAYS bring a smile to my face, and you have no idea the fluttery feeling I get when I read them. _(Squeals with happiness)_ I have a feeling you'll like this chapter ShiningFriendship...**

**Disclaimer: "I don't own the characters of Troy, etc etc"**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5: Forget Me Not**_

"I need some fresh air", Hector half whispered, half hissed into Paris' ear quickly.

"What do you mean?" Replied Paris in the same tone, Menelaus' walked ahead of them a few paces ranting on about his great plans to build a stone monument in Zeus honour, "we were just aboard a ship a second ago by the Gods!"

"I know that you fool! But his persona is stifling me already", continued Hector, gesturing at Menelaus who was oblivious to the two Trojan Princes who had not been listening to his rant, "I just need some air to clear my head."

"Hector!" Paris hissed sharply as Menelaus gladly directed him back down the hall from which they had come.

The older Trojan Prince merely shrugged his brother off with a wave of his hand and slight smile before finding himself alone down a dark corridor. Natural light shone from the opposite end of the corridor, and as Hector walked closer he noticed a wide terrace opening up before his eyes.

The Prince felt his lids closing on their own accord as he breathed deep the fresh sea breeze and let it rustle through his hair and military cloak. Taking in his surroundings, Hector noticed a small grey pebbled path leading off to the right. Curiosity lead the Prince's feet as it grew to such an extent that he felt himself now breaking into a small jog.

Clinging, climbing green vines lay flat against the side of the stone carved palace and as one a tidal wave of various flower scents' assaulted Hector's senses. Foreign flowers he had never seen or smelt before, stunned his eyes to their retinas as he took in the culture of shapes, sizes and smells.

_Only a woman would garden such frivolity._

Menelaus was too savage for such a collection of plantalia.

Hector turned his eyes aloft_…_and blinked.

_Could it be? No…it was!_

Helen, garbed in a scarlet coloured gown, trimmed with gold at the shoulder straps, and with her hair flowing free, stood with her back to Hector, staring off into the distance and twirling what looked like a flower of some sort in her right hand.

"Helen_…_", began the Trojan Prince.

The Spartan Queen instantly froze, every muscle in her body tense, the flower falling from her hand and landing on the grass at her feet.

_He's here!_

Helen slowly turned to meet the intruder of her garden_…_and her heart.

"Hector", she breathed, slightly flushed, "I wasn't-

"My apologies, My Queen. I didn't know anyone was-I mean I just", Helen stared at him unblinkingly, "I didn't mean to-I mean I wasn't-

"There's no need for an apology Hector", laughed the girl amusedly, "I know that you didn't mean to intrude, that path sprung curiosity to mind, correct?"

Hector nodded slowly with a dubious smile.

"Welcome to my garden", Helen laughed with a nervous tint, holding her arms up once noticing his amazed stare at the variety of different flowers, "how do you find it?" The Spartan Queen questioned with a light smile.

"Breathtaking", replied the Prince as he slowly advanced, eyes still marveling at the sight of so many flowers, "literally breathtaking."

_Among other things…_

"Menelaus calls me a fool for spending all my time here, but I don't mind. This is my hideaway, my retreat I suppose you could say, I come here when I've_…_fallen ill."

The two shared a knowing grin and Helen beckoned for him to come closer. Hector complied willingly and halted at her side, looking out at the vast Spartan river as it led away down South.

"I hear you are due to have a son or a daughter soon, Prince Hector."

Hector's brown eyes shone with pride as the corners of his mouth melted into a smile. "I was aware that news travelled fast among the Greeks, but I had not anticipated for it to be this fast."

"You'd be astonished at what hearsay reaches Menelaus' ears."

"Truly", concurred Hector, shifting his feet soundlessly, "but yes, in another two and a half months or so, and if I must, I intend to beg pardon from Menelaus and be home before then. But even then I fear she will have me whipped", Hector ended with a laugh.

_Back in the arms of the woman he loves…_the voice in Helen's head sighed.

"…Andromache, isn't it?" Helen pronounced her name slowly.

_The name of the woman he loves, the name of the woman who is carrying his child…_

"Yes", Hector nodded affirmatively.

"Give her my love and my best wishes, if I had of known sooner I would have prepared a gift for her. My apologies, Prince Hector", Helen slowly inclined her head towards Hector.

_Andromache…the name of the woman who had the surety of his love years before ever I met him._

The Trojan Prince bowed slightly and too inclined his head towards her direction, "Rest assured that I will, and I'm sure she'll be more than pleased to hear of it My Queen."

Helen smiled in reassurance, the smile from her lips however brief, fading as she stood stiffly against the afternoon sunlight. Out of the corner of his eye, Hector was stealing sudden glances.

_By the Gods she's a goddess who walks among us mortals…Zeus be cursed the day she took her first breath! _

"How long_…_", Hector turned his head and stared at Helen's sudden inquiry, "do you intend to reside here?"

"I know not as of yet, but I'm sure Menelaus will be eager to leave as soon as possible, a week at most My Queen, I'm still uncertain."

The Spartan Queen nodded slowly, as if assessing something within her mind.

"And may I inquire, will you be accompanying your husband on this tour, My Queen?"

Helen's sudden shake of her head, produced those waves of flaxen hair to flutter in the wind.

"Like you, I'm uncertain, but I have been reconsidering it of late, Prince Hector."

The Prince unexpectedly shook his head with a minute smile and said, "My Queen, I have a request of you which I would gladly like attended to", those azure eyes darkened with confusion, "I myself have not grown accustomed to the _customs_ of court, even though they have been a necessity throughout my life", Helen rose an eyebrow in question, "I ask of you not to call me 'Prince' Hector, but simply Hector."

"It seems then that we are of equal mind then_…_Hector", the Spartan beauty pronounced the Trojan Prince's name as if it had never reached her lips or ears before, "for I would only grant you this request if you would comply with mine also", Helen laughed lightly once seeing the perplexed expression on Hector's face, "I ask of you not to call me 'My Queen', but simply Helen."

Hector's jaw dropped a little before he began stammering immensely, "But- but My Queen, I-

"But my dear Prince Hector", began Helen cutting him off, "I would _not_ so gladly comply with your request before you complied with mine", the Trojan Prince clamped his jaw shut determinedly, "which_…_", added Helen as an afterthought, "I see you're having trouble with."

Hector openly stared at her hard expression with obvious negligence before; she burst into fits of laughter, clapping a hand over her mouth as she continued to laugh 'silently'. It wasn't long before Hector followed suit, laughing at himself for looking like the fool that he was.

"Helen it is then", Hector quietly said, once both of them had come down from their quake, "and if I may be so bold Helen, allow me to say how_…_stunning you look, this sundown."

The Spartan Queen felt her eyes moisten as she gazed fixedly into the Trojan Prince's warm eyes.

"You may", she whispered, as the breeze ruffled both their garbs' and the waves of her long hair.

No word did Hector utter as he bowed simultaneously, following the compliment, but when he bent further, and nearer towards her feet, Helen stepped back in surprise. Straightening, the Prince extended his arm towards her, a token of something small and white held securely between his fingers.

"You seemed to have dropped this", he stated softly, offering her the small token.

Helen faintly smiled down at the flower between his fingers, she had dropped it in pure shock-who would've expected the man of her mind_…and heart…_to sound his presence-after being interrupted by thoughts of him.

The Spartan beauty timidly outstretched her hand to reach for it-which elicited a diminutive gasp from both. Two sets of eyes flickered aloft and met together. Russet on cerulean softened swiftly, both experiencing the electrifying feeling that one touch alone obtained. It was as if Zeus himself had come down from Mount Olympus and struck them as one with a lightening bolt. Hector slowly retracted his hand from Helen's, gesturing towards the flower as he spoke.

"It is a lovely specimen."

"Indeed it is", Helen quietly stated as she roused herself from her trance, "but it will soon die, along with all the other flowers here", she sadly stated, lowering her voice at the last.

Hector resolutely shook his head, "Keep it, and you will see. If you fold it within the pages of a book or handkerchief then it will stand the test of time, and not be forgotten."

"Forgotten?" A quizzical frown pinched Helen's delicate features.

"Most people forget a simple token, like that flower in your hand there", Hector gestured, "once they have put it away for some time. And along with its mere being, the sentimental value is also forgotten."

The Trojan Prince catching her still bewildered expression, smiled reassuringly, "Keep that flower Helen, as a token of our first meeting, and you'll never forget."

Spots of colour bloomed on Helen's cheeks as they rose with the action of her teeth willingly baring themselves to the Prince's last bidding. The Spartan Queen timidly smelt the blossom's scent, grinning with anxiety and bashfulness at Hector simultaneously.

_By Zeus! Stop acting like a fool girl! _Scolded the voice in her head.

But try as she might, Helen couldn't stop grinning like the fool girl that she was; her knees felt as if they would cave beneath her, the red in her cheeks deepening as every muscle in her mouth pulled her lips as far back as they would go. Hector merely smiled kindly, blind to the signals her body was sending off.

A distant, boisterous shout from a sailor far below the cliff-face broke the silence between the two, and casting a quick glance over his shoulder, Hector bowed formally facing Helen, stating that he had to be back before Paris would begin worrying that he had lost his way in the palace.

"Until next we meet."

"Until next we meet", Helen murmured, bending her shaky knees in what she hoped look like some sort of formal bow.

As Hector disappeared around the corner of the grey pebbled path, Helen smiled emotively, spinning back to face the sun setting on the waters of the Spartan river. She inhaled the refreshing scent of the blossom again and sighed wearily.

_By the Gods…I'm a ruin and a wreck…_

An exultant laugh escaped her throat loudly.

_But I can't help it…oh Aphrodite why do you torment me so? _

To her breast Helen pressed the flower softly, but safely. This thing she would now treasure above all the wealth Menelaus had ever bestowed upon her, or ever _could_ bestow upon her.

_Damn you to Hades, Aphrodite! Damn you to Hades, Cupid! You team together against me…and smite my heart with your powers of love! Damn you both!_

* * *

**Author/Banshee Queen: _(Simply grins)_**


End file.
